Recent studies show that many cases of back pain and neck pain in a modern society are related to work stations that require people to sit for an extended period of time, since the human spine is not originally designed to sit for more than 10 to 15 minutes. Sitting for a long period of time puts a lot of strain on discs of the lumbar, or lower back, and the pressure on the discs increases dramatically when people lean forward while sitting, to write or use a computer. This bad posture exerts uneven forces to the intervertebral discs that lie between each of the vertebral bodies, and results in a loss of anterior longitudinal ligaments.
It has been known that a majority of back pains are caused by strains and/or sprains of the lordotic curve consisting of muscles, ligaments and tendons. People with jobs that require sitting at a work station for a long period of time tend to have their muscles become lax and lose the ability to support the spine correctly, due to the stress on the cervical spine. As a result, the ligaments and tendons in such people can also lose the ability to function properly. Unfortunately, sitting on a regular chair at work does not usually support the lordotic curve, and thus, various types of ergonomic chairs have been developed.
Ergonomic seating units adopting a gas-filled ball or a balloon which allows lateral movement and deformation when a user sits on the chair have been invented and widely used. These ergonomic chairs may be helpful to adjust sitting comfort, balance, and endurance. However, people on the ball-shaped chairs tend to forget about their sitting posture during work and currently available ergonomic chairs include seats which deform to accommodate the users poor posture. Thus, currently available ergonomic chairs are not able to properly maintain the user's posture upright. The currently available ergonomic chairs can support the user's back only when the user leans on the chair, but not when the user leans forward towards the desk to write or type on the computer.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide an ergonomic chair that can subconsciously adjust the user's position for a better posture as the user sits, by maintaining the spine of the user in the same alignment as when the user stands. It would also be advantageous to provide an ergonomic chair with a seat which does not allow any deformation on the seat. It would further be advantageous to provide an ergonomic chair that helps the nerve system to transmit 100% of the signals to the user's organs for a better internal function, through the correct posture. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide an ergonomic chair that can be used as a stretch GYM ball at the office, and which is simple to use, and comparatively cost effective.